Series / Sky Pretty Cure Series
is a fanmade ''Pretty Cure'' series, created by Yotsuba Anne. The series focuses around eight girls and their friends fighting against the great evil who is threatening the world of light. The main motives of the series are colors, gemstones, the sky, as well as hope and belief. The Sky Pretty Cure Series consists of five official seasons. The official continuation of the series is the ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Generations, which tells about the next generation of Pretty Cure. The Sky Pretty Cure series aired on the fictional TV channel Fairy~TV. Story Seasons ''Sky Pretty Cure'' :Main article: Sky Pretty Cure is the first season of the Series. The season tells about six girls becoming the legendary warriors of the sky to fight the evil that is trying to destroy all colors of the world. The story includes besides a lot of funny scenes and discussions also romantic and parallel universes. Sky Pretty Cure is also the processor to Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~. The season shares their main themes with the series itself, which are colors, jewels and the sky. ''Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~'' :Main article: Sky Pretty Cure ~Rainbow Star~ is the second season of the Series. In this season, two new Cures join the Sky Pretty Cure team and together they form a complete rainbow. They also gain new powers by receipting new items and weapons. Like the predecessor, ~Rainbow Star~ includes funny scenes and discussions also romantic as well as the girls start thinking about their futures. ''Sky Pretty Cure RELOADED! is a part of the finishing seasons for the Sky Pretty Cure Series. In this season, a whole new villain attacks the Cures and the Cures get new, music based, powers from their new friend and mascot, Melody. At the end of Sky Pretty Cure Reloaded! something surprising happens and the story continues with the next season. ''The Final Sky Pretty Cure'' is the fourth and final season of the Sky Pretty Cure Series. It is the second part of the finishing story for this series. In this season, the main boss of Sky Pretty Cure came back and the Cures have to transform into a powerful Angel to defeat him. ''Unofficial 5th Season'' :Main Article: Unofficial 5th Season , often shortened as Unofficial 5th Season, is a continuation of the Sky Pretty Cure Series, centering around the main protagonists’ normal lives after they defeated the eternal darkness, known as Catastrophe. The story of the Unofficial 5th Season plays almost one year after the end of The Final Sky Pretty Cure. ''Sky Pretty Cure'' Generations The Sky Pretty Cure Generations is the continuation of the Sky Pretty Cure Series. The Sky Generations include the two next generation seasons and their movies. The Sky Pretty Cure Generations set in the future, including new Pretty Cures and new threats. Series Insignia ''Sky Pretty Cure'' OVA Side Stories *''Chopstick Problems'' *''Happy 2016 – Happy Birthday Rubellit-chan!'' *''Halloween: Scary, Cute World【Memory】'' *''Two Worlds, Thousand Stars'' See also *''Series: Crossovers'' *''Sky Pretty Cure Series Trivia'' *''DiaLoo Appearances'' *''Sky Pretty Cure: Archive'' Videos Disclaimer The anime Pretty Cure belongs to Toei Animation! The Sky Pretty Cure Series, it's characters, items, locations, etc. are created by and belong to User:FairySina! Category:Archive: Pretty Cure